User blog:ChocophileBenj/My level ideas 2 : Zythum Zone
Zythum zone : about "wild combos" See what they are on my blog page : http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ChocophileBenj/Wild_combo To get a "wild combo", you must combine the specified special candy with any other special candy. Note that combining two candies of different orders counts towards both orders and combining two identical candies counts twice towards the corresponding order. This is my 2nd set of levels since I made the "complete" version of Candy Crush editor . This episode contains 6 candy order levels, 4 jelly levels, 3 ingredients levels and 2 timed levels ; it has 9 5-colored levels, 4 4-colored levels and 2 6-colored levels. The extension of the images for this levels is zyz (e.g. levels are mainly named "screenshot100zyz, screenshot101zyz", etc...) Previous episode : Banana bay Next episode : Very sweet vault Level 16 Notes : On this level you have striped+striped, wrapped+wrapped and so on... you still will have to create 3 wild striped comboes + 1 wild wrapped combo. This shouldn't be too hard as an introduction. Level 17 (NERFED on 11/05/2014) Level 18 Trivia : A replicate of this level was provided in my editor. This was supposed to be a tribute to the original level 92 which is for some reason the second "very hard" level in CCS, the first one being level 70 . Swirls : they can fall once in a while, ingredients fall automatically 8 moves after the previous ingredients is released (assume there is one ingredient at start) or when you've brought down the last ingredient on screen. Level 19 Notes : to be nerfed soon... Level 20 Notes : The only way to succeed is to switch an ingredient outside of the lane, then making it slide diagonally on the bottom part, then repeat at the right part. Ingredients : a new ingredient is available when no one on screen or 15 moves after the previous one has been released. Level 21 Bombs : candy bombs will appear two by two, until there are ten of them on the board. (which involves destroying 54 of the initial 64 bombs first) so you may meet the target score. Candies : All 4 quadrants drop candies/bombs independently from each other. Level 22 Bombs : A new candy bomb appear every three moves. Note : you already (mostly) need color bomb combinations to collect mass of candies. Level 23 Level 24 Chameleon candies : new ones can fall from time to time. Level 25 Bombs : A new candy bomb appears every 4 moves. Note : did you notice you have no room to create color bombs first ? Level 26 Chameleon candies : new ones appear once in a while. Note : You're given 1 wraapped candy + 1 color bomb in marmalade + 6 wrapped candies behind locks for good start. Level 27 Candies : Only the 4 leftmost columns spawn new candies (which is rather logical because other columns are blocked with chocolate generators). Level 28 Trivia : this is the first timed level with conveyor belts. This is a thing that doesn't exist in CCS yet, but I guess it could. Candy bombs : one new bomb appears after every move. Prepare your color bombs ! Level 29 Note : The only way to destroy the coconut wheels behind the locks is by using special candies. Ingredients : a new ingredient appears 15 moves after the previous ingredients is destroyed, or when all ingredients are brought down. Level 30 The final level, the "striped snake" some of you already know. Trivia : this level is on my page of presentation of wild order (see above), named "striped snake", but with a different order. Star power : In this version of the level, you will always have to use 20 striped candies into comboes. The number of striped candies you'll have to create, however, will be variable : 350 minus 5 times the number of stars you got on the 14 first levels of this episode, so from 280 to 140 striped candies. Note : Exceptionnally for this level, striped candies don't give you any points (unless when used in combos) because the corresponding order is variable. Category:Blog posts